


No Name

by Ryoma_Ehnne



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoma_Ehnne/pseuds/Ryoma_Ehnne
Summary: а у всех ли есть слабости?





	No Name

На третий раз с Белиаром случилась истерика.  
– Демоны его не берут! – Он гневно расхаживал туда-сюда по чертогам трёх богов и выплёвывал слова словно проклятья. – Дракона в пыль растёр! Теперь и с Зубеном справился, будто тот не гладиатор вовсе, а младенец в люльке!   
Иннос и Аданос чинно следили за бешенством собрата, не спеша вступать с ним в диалог.  
– Я понимаю, что вас двое, а я один! Но мы же договаривались – никаких неуязвимых героев, пусть всё будет по-честному. Ох уж эти мне светлые!  
– Я нейтральный, – моментально обиделся Аданос.  
– Ну конечно! – Белиар так обрадовался хоть какой-то реакции, что растерял было половину негодования, но быстро нашёлся. – Нейтрален как...  
Диверсия провалилась: с фантазией у зла всегда было паршиво, и, так и не закончив фразы, Белиар с видом оскорблённого достоинства отвернулся к высокому витражному окну. По рамам скакали стеклянные овцы, россыпью разноцветных осколков сверкали солнечные лучи, и тянул красные лепестки красный божественный огонь. Витражи отображали легенду о сотворении мира, наспех сочинённую Инносом и Аданосом, чтобы отвадить от себя пришлых священников, горящих тысячей вопросов, а заодно позлить младшего брата. По версии светлой стороны, Белиар породил только гнев и смерть; о том, что он так же являлся покровителем подземных богатств и прародителем пиров, здорового сна и шнапса, боги почему-то предпочли умолчать, обосновав это тем, что иначе паломники и искатели приключений свели бы его, Белиара, с ума.  
Это, понятное дело, не прибавило Белиару доброты – ни в тот день, ни сейчас, когда столь яркий пример очередной вопиющей несправедливости снова встал у него перед глазами.  
– В общем, даю вам день на размышления, – тёмный бог ухмыльнулся, и глаза его недобро сверкнули красным. – Иначе будет вам армия орочьих шаманов и бессмертный демон впридачу.  
– Где ж ты таких возьмёшь, – недоверчиво хмыкнул Иннос. Он ещё не определился, стоит ему пугаться или нет.   
– Надо будет – Спящего воскрешу! И вообще, вы же где-то своего взяли? – Рявкнул Белиар так, что сомнений ни у кого не осталось: пугаться стоило.  
Аданос вспорхнул со своего трона – единственной вещи, которую кочевые паломники не смогли в своё время выпросить в качестве артефакта. Его лицо выражало тревогу и смятение.   
– Он вовсе не бессмертен, – поспешил заверить бог. – Вполне себе обычный человек.  
– Обычные люди не убивают драконов голыми руками. Обычные люди не устраивают революцию в трёх землях в одно рыло! – Белиар был зол как варг спросонья, и перебивать его никто не решался. – Обычные люди умирают после трети того, что он устроил! Кого мне призывать в следующий раз?   
– А что это ты против него так настроен? – Осторожно поинтересовался Аданос, на всякий случай прячась за трон.  
– А потому что я злодей! – Радостно объявил Белиар.   
– Так вот сам и сражайся.  
Белиар поперхнулся и махнул на брата рукой.  
– Смерти моей хочешь? А может, вы его для этого и послали в этот мир? – На последних словах он взревел от ярости, и Аданос спешно ткнул пальцем в сторону Инноса: мол, я тут не причём. Следующие слова внимательный Белиар адресовал уже огненному богу. – Ты даже хамство, резкость и нежелание работать мозгами сумел сделать его преимуществами!   
Старшие боги молчали. То ли им было нечего сказать, то ли, напротив, сказать было слишком много.  
Белиар никогда не отличался терпением – минуту спустя он уже хлопнул дверью так, что жалобно зазвенели витражи, и с цветных овечек посыпалось стеклянное руно.   
– И что нам делать? – Капризно спросил Аданос, справедливо обвиняющий в конфликте старшего брата. – Я не хочу опять стать богом каторжников и рабов. Я желаю, чтобы мне поклонялись победители!   
Иннос вскинул руку в успокаивающем жесте.  
– Ну создал я идеального героя, – хмыкнул он, – но Белиару-то об этом знать совсем не обязательно. Нужно его отвлечь, и дело с концом. Вот чего не хватает нашему славному герою?  
Спустя несколько мучительных минут, ответ пришёл к Инносу в виде божественного провидения.  
– Разумеется! Он страдает и мучается от отсутствия имени! Ведь некого прославлять в песнях, не за кого молиться, да и на улице его, как ни крути, не окликнешь.  
– Тоже мне, проблема, – недоверчиво пробурчал Аданос. Иннос вздохнул и поучительно произнёс:  
– Вот поэтому именно я ему и расскажу. Что ты за бог такой – ни веры, ни уважения.   
– А когда расскажешь? – Заинтересовался Аданос, очевидно желавший сбросить с себя гнёт братского гнева.  
– Да вот хоть прямо сейчас. – Иннос был явно собой доволен.

А назавтра овечки всё-таки не выдержали, осыпались на каменный пол стеклянным крошевом. Сверху, осколками покрупнее, лежали битые витражные паломники.   
– Дурацкая традиция, – сетовал Иннос, пятясь назад.  
– Это не считается, – поддакивал Аданос, скрываясь за троном.  
– Ещё как считается, – не соглашался Белиар.  
– Ты же не мог всерьёз про Спящего? – Уточнял Иннос, и голос его дрожал.  
– Это невозможно. – Сипло утверждал Аданос.  
– Ещё как возможно, – опровергал Белиар.   
Он стоял посреди всего этого великолепия, одновременно злой как гоблин и довольный как ассасин под болотником. Перед ним простирались великие планы.   
Как удачно всё сложилось – кто же мог предвидеть, что именно в тот день в далёком полуразрушенном Венгарде безымянного героя наконец-то короновали в Робара?


End file.
